Tempting Something
by LexusGirl
Summary: (AU. Female Sam) My parents were murdered, I was there and I saw everything. I turned mute, I could not speak. I went to stay with my aunt, a trial run that fired badly and she's threw me into the adoption agency. I've just been adopted. By the Novaks. The Mafia family of New Jersey. And their sixteen year old son? He hates me.


**Chapter One**

I wiped my hands across my eyes catching the tears in my hands. "Samantha are you ready to go?" My social worker and a complete bitch Kristen called from downstairs.

I looked at myself in the mirror taking a big sigh, picked up my bag and left the room.

"I expect you to come when I call you"

"I'll come when I want" I replied coolly.

"So disobedient, good discipline that's what you are needing"

"And I bet your love to be the one giving it me, wouldn't you, lesbian?" I stalked out the room and outside. I didn't even glance back at the hell hole. There was nothing good about it; it was, what I called it.

I raised my eyebrow at the car that was waiting for me shifting my backpack further up my shoulder.

A black hummer limo? Seriously, for me? This family has some cash, a hell of a lot.

I gasped when the man stepped put because I knew just who he was. I didn't look at who was adopting me, all I knew was that it was someone getting me out of here and whoever it was I could not care so long as they got me out. So I had no clue whatsoever.

I couldn't help but stare even as the man walked forward with a smile.

"Samantha Winchester?" He asked.

"Sam"

"Hmmm?"

"I prefer to be called Sam"

"Oh, I am Jacky Novak, my brother asked me to pick you up"

"Oh okay" I followed him to the limo climbing in the back with him. I settled into the leather seat putting my bag at my feet. The car took off and I glanced around. Black, all black. Leather seats, soft plush carpet, large foot space that I could stretch my long legs out and a bar, my lip curled up.

"Drink?" Jacky asked.

"I'm fifteen" I smiled.

He shrugged. "Were above the law, so drink?"

"Sure"

"May I ask a question?" I asked as he handed me a drink of whisky, nice.

"Anything, what is it?"

"Why is your brother adopting me?"

"I pondered that" He said tapping is chin with his finger then he glanced at me and raised his palms. "No offence, I don't mean you especially, just why he is adopting"

"It's fine"

"Well then, he has six kids all at home, why add another?"

I stared out the window. I couldn't say that was comforting but I guess I'd better ask the one who adopting me the why.

It was a long ride and Jacky only had alcohol in the car and I was thirsty, I was thinking that I'll be drunk by the time we got there when we stopped outside a McDonalds.

I glanced at Jacky.

"I'm hungry and I'm betting you are too"

I nodded and we stepped out the car, Jacky ordering us both big macs then we sat down at a corner table. "We were supposed to go straight back but I don't like to eat food in a moving car"

"Me neither"

"So tell me about yourself- what was it like at the place?" He waved his hand.

"Hell" I told him, his eyes widened. "They didn't-"

"Oh no" I cut him off before he could do anything. "Nothing like that"

"Oh good"

"I'm sure there was one who wanted too" I smirked thinking of Kristen. "But I would laugh seeing them try"

Jacky smiled in approval but before he could speak his phone went off. He glanced down at it. "Oh dear, I think were caught" And then he didn't answer it.

"Yeah" When he noticed me staring. "I want to finish my food"

"Rule breaker"

"Oh yes that's me" He thumped his chest.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked, curious. He looked and acted like he was at least in his twenties.

"24, I'm kinda the youngest sibling"

"How many do you have?"

"Oh only about 4 brothers and 6 sisters"

"Wow, that's a lot"

"We are Italian, and my dad is a whore"

"Blunt"

"Well it's true. Only two brothers are my full brothers"

"What's it like having so many siblings?"

Jacky was an actual nice person and really intriguing to listen to, he was a great story teller that I wanted him to keep talking but the phone stopped us.

"I think you'd better answer it"

"I think so too, get back to the car, I won't be long"

"Okay" I slid back in and Jacky wasn't long.

"Trouble?"

He grinned. "Oh not much but I think we better go"

I really liked Jacky and my perception of who he was started to change.

I gaped at the five stories high mansion constructed from black granite rock(which was really divine), even though it was expected.

We had to wait for the iron gate to open and then we pulled into the grounds, there was a statue of an angel(which one I could not tell) on the paved circled courtyard in the middle surrounded by a bath of water.

And then before I could see anything more we pulled into the garage that was filled with all different kinds of vehicles. Wow, I wondered if I could have one.

I got out the car with Jacky and headed into the house.

"Your late" A man boomed and I jumped, he appeared out of nowhere. "I didn't mean you" He smiled at me then turned a stern gaze to Jacky.

"It happens"

"I'll get to you later" Then he turned to me. "Hi Samantha, call me Chuck"

"Then call me Sam"

"Who's the hell she?" A voice yelled angrily and then the guy came into view.

"Gabriel respect" Chuck snapped.

"I know you" He pointed his finger at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here" I told him, eyes narrowed. I did know him as he did me, I had seen him in Everglade Mall and believe me I had liked the look of him with his dark good looks that had Italian heritage you couldn't blame me, up close I could see his green eyes was flecked with a silver glint that drew your eyes to them.

"Hah no" He shook his head. "You. Are. Not"

"Gabriel" Chuck shouted gripping his son's chin in his strong hands; Gabriel was forced to look up at him. "Sam is staying here whether you like it or not and you will treat her respectfully"

Gabriel nodded with a hard gleam in his eyes.

"I'll show you to your room Sam" Chuck inclined me to follow him so I did.

We go up a cream spiral staircase and up two flights, we stop on the fourth of the fifth. The interior design was rather light faced against the exterior. "Wow" I said, looking down at the spiral staircase leaning on the barrister.

All you could see was the spiral of the staircase leading to all the other floors. It was rather sceptical; it reminded me of a posh hotel I once went to.

"When you see it for the first time it is truly wow"

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of it"

He chuckled. "Then your love your room"

"Yeah" I said while thinking, not really. I mean I did love the house but still I hadn't been rich, neither had my friends, we always hated on the rich and now I was one.

"Something wrong?" He asked inclining his head.

"Nope"

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

I nodded.

"So?"

"I've never been rich before" I told him truthfully.

He began walking. "Ah, well Sam we may be rich but we don't act like. We just use the money we get and that's it. As for getting used to it, is up to you, you don't have to have money but it's there if you want it"

"Thank you"

"Here you go" He opened the fourth door along. "This floor is all the bedrooms although mine and my wife who you will meet when she gets home from work, is the floor down, first door"

"Okay" I stepped inside the room. It was massive, like three times as big as the labs at my school which were the largest classrooms there. It was black and red décor with a king size bed x 2, a large dresser, a desk and a wardrobe covering one length of a wall, opposite that wall was a door which I assume led to an additional bathroom and another near the bed, double sliding doors leading to the balcony.

"How is it?" Chuck asked me. "We can change the colour and-"

"I love it"

"Oh good" He sat on my desk chair. "We need to go over rules"

"Oh yeah sure" I sat on the bed and faced him.

"1. The upstairs floor is forbidden unless I have given permission to go up there. 2. Curfew is eleven school nights and midnight non-school nights. do have cleaners but your expected to clean up after yourselves. 4. Homework will be done immediately. 5. Don't get into trouble"

"That's fine, I can do that"

"First time I'll go easy on you, second not. Now would you like to unpack first or meet the family?"

I glanced at my backpack. "It won't take me long to unpack, I'll meet the family"

He's gaze fell to where mine was, a grin spread across his face. "My eldest daughter, she'll want to take you shopping whether you'd want to or not"

"I can handle that"

"About Gabriel" He turned back to me. "He will behave, if he doesn't you come and tell me"

"Okay" I said with no intention of doing that, I was not a tell-tale; I had been in a home and I had been in a school.

We went just the one floor and into a living room covered in a deep red with an grand lounge fireplace and fat sofas. Gabriel wasn't there but a older version of him was and less attractive. Yes, Gabriel was really good looking, I had to admit there, before seeing him all me and my friends liked him.

"This is my eldest son Michael"

He shook my hand.

"Hi, call me Sam"

"I have to go so I'll see you later Sam"

"Go where?" Chuck asked.

"I told you"

"Your not going anywhere not while Sam is here"

"Mom said I could"

"Moms not here" Chuck stated with finality. Michael huffed and looked away.

"Hi Sam, I'm Anna" Anna didn't look like the rest of her family, she had ginger hair while they all had black, I could tell she was related to them by her eyes and skin colour.

"And my youngest Balthazar and Castiel"

The youngest boy grinned at me while the other guy seemed off in his own world, umm.

"Oh Samantha's here" An slightly older guy then Chuck suddenly announced from the doorway. He had a scar running underneath his right eye, and a nasty rash from his chin to his right cheek. Other then that he was a fairly ordinary looking guy.

"This is my best friend who lives with us, Raphael Looper" Sure I thought at first, he's not just a friend, Chuck couldn't really be that naïve that he thought I didn't know who they were. And two, his name was funny, I mean looper? But I put on a straight face, casting my thoughts to the back of my mind and was about to stay hello when hell another guy walked in, a guy my age.

"Well hello there" The guy stopped in the doorway looking at me then walked forwards towards me getting in my personal space, which I didn't mind because this guy was hot, just hot.

Before we could say or do anything, like we were planning to, Chuck's arm came down on him like a shot. I could only guess he was another of Chuck's sons as they stared each other down.

"Lucifer meet Sam who I told you about"

"You never told me she was a hottie"

"Lucifer, that's inappropriate"

"It's really not though" Lucifer gave his dad a blank stare.

"It's okay" I said cutting in. "Could say the same for you Lucifer" I honestly didn't mean to flirt but the guy was hotttt.

"Oh Hunny my name on your tongue makes me wanna-"

"Lucifer" Chuck and Michael snapped. I smirked, Lucifer noticing and he gave me a thumbs up.

At least one guy liked me in here, that was my age and attractive.

"Dinner is in half an hour" Chuck told me. "That give you enough time to unpack?"

"Plenty"

"I'll help you" Anna told me in a voice that didn't give me a chance to reply so I just took her with me.

"You don't have much" Anna said once she saw my one bag.

"It's enough"

She glanced at me. "I didn't mean to offend you"

I shook my head. "It's fine"

"Well" She said sitting on my desk, not the chair but the desk. "You unpack and I'll talk about everything you need to know"

And there was a lot, that I needed to know, according to Anna. She was a nice person like she wasn't like her twin brother Gabriel. I'd been shocked to learn they were twins, because they just didn't seem it. Here I thought she was eighteen, nope she's only a bit older than me, in the grade above but our birthdays are only 3 months apart.

And now I knew everything about the town, about the school, people. The only thing she didn't tell me was about her family and for that I was grateful, because really? I didn't want to know, Period.

She still hadn't finished talking by the time we were called for dinner. Unfortunately Lucifer had gone so had Marcus who I got along fine with.

Anna had gone in before me leaving only one seat open to me between a woman, who I was guessing was my new mom who didn't look the least friendly and Gabriel, the guy in the family that didn't want me here.

I sighed and then I sat down thinking 1.I was now adopted into a mafia family and 2. Their sixteen year old son hates me.

Ah, hell.


End file.
